A Very InuYasha Christmas
by Sakura-Maylo-G
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha get to spend some... “quality” time together during the Christmas season! Hot chocolate, warm fires, and lots o cuddling! Merry Christmas! [notau]


Author's Note: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy the oneshot!

Rating: PG-13.

Summary: Kagome and InuYasha get to spend some... "quality" time together during the Christmas season! Hot chocolate, warm fires, and lots o cuddling! Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer:  
I would like to own InuYasha for Christmas!  
Christmas Day:pouts: I didn't get him.

* * *

**A Very InuYasha Christmas**

Kagome sighed sadly as she placed the small note back onto the kitchen tabletop. She glanced around the bare house, not a single Christmas decoration placed about. Kagome looked back at the note from her mother and scanned it again, reading it for the third time.

_Dear Kagome,_

_We have left to see some of Grandpa's friends in Kyoto for Christmas. We figured you would want to spend Christmas with InuYasha in the feudal era. There is ramen in the cupboards and your gifts from the family are in your room. Say hello to InuYasha for us!_

_Merry Christmas!  
__Mom, Grandpa, and Sota_

Kagome was still slightly shocked. Why would her mother think she would spend Christmas in the feudal era? For the past two years she had come back home, to celebrate with her family. Maybe it was because of what she had done this year.

This year, Kagome had gone out and bought tons of new decorations and took them through the well with her. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede had all helped her decorate the hut. And Kagome, while InuYasha had been sleeping in Kaede's hut, had slyly decorated his favorite tree to sleep in with brightly covered garland and ornaments. When he had seen it, he was of course, thoroughly pissed. But after a while, he seemed to calm down and actually enjoy it.

Kagome's heart sank even farther than it had when she read the letter. InuYasha. There was no way Kagome could go back and spend the rest of Christmas with her friends in the feudal era.

Koga had shown up just before she left for home and was amazed at all of the decorations. So, Kagome had set about showing him and explaining what some of the things were. But when she came to the mistletoe, which had been hanging from the ceiling inside the hut, he had immediately tried to kiss her, once she had explained its meaning. InuYasha, who had forever been hovering nearby, had reached out and given him a right hook to the jaw, sending Koga flying into Kaede's wall. Koga had jumped up and was about to attack InuYasha back when Kagome had thrown herself in front of InuYasha. InuYasha, who had blushed violently, stopped fighting with Koga who ended off running off after Kagome asked him to leave. But then the fight between the young girl and the jealous hanyou broke out and it was one of their worst fights ever. In the end, Kagome had run home, crying, and the mad/ashamed/jealous hanyou went and sat in his brightly covered tree.

No, Kagome couldn't go back. She would just have to spend Christmas... alone. Sighing, Kagome crumbled the piece of paper into her hand before throwing it into the wastebasket. Since her mother had decided not to decorate before they left, Kagome took that upon her as her job and rushed up to the attic. If Kagome was going to have a Christmas alone, she was at least going to have music blasting, decorations everywhere, hot chocolate, and a nice cozy fire to warm up to.

* * *

InuYasha sat glumly in his brightly covered tree and watched as the sun slowly set. Why did Kagome have to decorate his tree? Why not the one near Kaede's hut? But no, she had to pick his. 'Well, it's not horrible,' InuYasha thought meekly, glancing at the brightly colored ornaments and the fluffy... um... carland? Ya, that's what Kagome had called it, carland. 

Kagome... InuYasha missed her. Everyone had been all cheery and happy before she had left. Her decorations stood out brightly in the white snow that had fallen the previous night and it added something to the scene. Whatever it was, it was perfect. But without Kagome, everything seemed just as dull as it usually was when Kagome went home.

'If it hadn't been for that stupid wolf, Kagome would be here with them right now," InuYasha thought and snarled at the memory. But why? Why hadn't he just pulled Kagome away? Why had he gone and punched the wolf? It wasn't like he was _worth_ it.

_Wolf was about to kiss mate!_ His demon side roared in protest. It was content that he had stopped the kiss but InuYasha wasn't. Now he was lonely.

But why had she shown the mistletoe to Koga in the first place? The only person she had shown it to was Sango. Did... did she actually like Koga? More than InuYasha himself?

Before InuYasha could try and answer his own question, a scent filled his nose, causing dread to coarse through his veins. Blood. Kagome's blood.

"Kagome?" InuYasha murmured before leaping from the tree and heading toward the well. As he leapt off, he caused a green, glass ball ornament to fall and shatter as it hit the roots protruding from the ground.

* * *

"OUCH!" Kagome cried and she winced in pain. "Oh no..." The blood from the cut began to pour out onto her jeans and Kagome bit her tongue softly to stop from crying. She stood and rushed into her bathroom and stuck her hand under the faucet as she turned the hot water on. The water flowed over the cut and started to wash away some of the never ending blood. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Kagome murmured, using one hand to get the anti-bacteria soup out of the bathroom cabinet. She poured some on and began to rub some on the cut, wincing in pain.

"You're not stupid," came a voice from behind her. Kagome spun around to see InuYasha, standing in her bathroom doorway.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I could smell your blood all the way through the well. Are you okay?" InuYasha asked, stepping forward until he stood in front of her.

"I think so," Kagome murmured, blushing slightly as InuYasha took her hand in his own. However, Kagome winced slightly.

InuYasha looked down at her. "Come with me," he said, quickly turning the faucet off and leading her back down stairs.

The house was beautiful. The large, yet fake, family Christmas tree sat next to the fireplace where a perfect fire was burning. The tree was decorated even more beautifully than InuYasha's and a stunning start crowned the very top. The rest of the house was covered in decorations; from candles to miniature snowmen. Not bad for working just one hour.

InuYasha led Kagome to the couch where he forced her to sit down quite close to him. Kagome blushed an even darker red but InuYasha was oblivious to it as he took her hand and began softly yet slowly licking the blood away. Chills scurried down Kagome's spine and the demon inside InuYasha's head smiled.

_Yes, take care of mate._ It said and InuYasha blushed softly at the whole 'mate' deal.

Once he was finished, InuYasha turned Kagome's hand over before placing a soft kiss in the center of her palm. He then let go of it and Kagome, who was too stunned to speak, simply took her hand back and set it in her lap.

"Hey wench, I'm hungry. Got any ramen?" InuYasha smirked when Kagome frowned at her nickname.

"Fine, since you took care of my hand," Kagome said as she smiled slightly and stood before leading InuYasha into the kitchen.

"Oh crud," Kagome murmured once they entered.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, tensing up.

"I forgot to drink my hot chocolate!" Kagome cried, pointing to a mug sitting on the table. Brown liquid was inside.

InuYasha relaxed, "What's hot chocolate?"

"It's a hot drink," Kagome explained, getting out the ramen as InuYasha sat down and inspected the mug. "It's made with heated milk and chocolate powder. You can also add marshmallows if you want. Would you like to try some?" Kagome asked, holding the tub of powder for him to see.

InuYasha shrugged, "Why not?"

As Kagome prepared the hot chocolate, InuYasha scarfed down the two cups of ramen she had made him. Kagome continued to think about the soft kiss he had given her earlier. Had he already completely forgotten about their fight? 'Well, he sure is acting like it,' Kagome thought as she took a handful of marshmallows and dumped them into InuYasha's mug and then her own.

"Here ya go!" Kagome said happily, handing InuYasha the mug. "Careful, it's hot."

InuYasha sniffed the liquid, "What are these white things floating in it?"

"They're those things I told you about; marshmallows. Drink them, you'll like it." InuYasha took a sip before smiling at Kagome and in an instant, the drink was gone. Kagome laughed and finished her own cup. She stood and took both empty cups back up to the sink and stared out the window, listening as InuYasha came up behind her. Kagome turned to face him and smiled up at him. InuYasha chuckled back at her. Kagome frowned and titled her head, giving him a quizzed look.

InuYasha leaned in forward so he was millimeters from her lips. He softly whispered something and Kagome almost missed it.

"You have a marshmallow stuck to your bottom lip," he whispered before capturing her lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

The couple kissed slowly and let the kiss drag out. But soon, Kagome broke the kiss and simply smiled up at him. Taking his hand, she led him back into the living room and plopped onto the plump couch.

InuYasha sat next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her as she curled up to his side.

"InuYasha..." Kagome murmured after a long while. They had stayed there, cuddling and staring into the fire. Kagome looked up at InuYasha, into his deep amber eyes.

"Hm?"

"Well... um," Kagome stammered, his eyes practically seeing into her soul. "Would you like to spend Christmas here with me?" she asked so softly she was afraid he hadn't heard her. But of course, with those demon ears of his, he heard. He leaned in and kissed Kagome lips softly. However, he ended the kiss quickly.

"The others don't know I came here. I should go tell them I'm staying," he said, smiling down at her. Kagome's face lit up with glee and she stood, InuYasha following her.

"You go and I'm going to take a quick shower," Kagome said happily and InuYasha nodded before he was gone; up the stairs and out her bedroom window.

Kagome rushed up stairs and quickly jumped into the shower, knowing InuYasha would be flying through the woods to Kaede's hut to tell the others. Once she was finished, she skipped out and slipped into her brand new dress her mother had given her for Christmas. It was a deep red and was tightly fit, showing off her curves. It ended just past her knees in a beautiful swirling design that was also at the top. It was sleeveless and showed off her long, slender arms. The back dipped low and Kagome studied herself in the mirror, happy at her image.

"Thanks Mom..." Kagome murmured aloud before heading downstairs.

As soon as she reached downstairs, InuYasha flying down the steps and rushed over to her. But as soon as he saw her, he stopped, mouth open in shock.

InuYasha let his eyes run up and down Kagome's figure which was now dressed in a gorgeous dress that fit her perfectly and showed off her lovely curves. InuYasha walked forward until he stood in front of her, gazing down into her deep brown eyes. InuYasha bent down and kissed her softly, sweetly, and shortly.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, continuing to gaze at him.

"Thank you," Kagome replied softly, a little embarrassed at all of the attention she was getting.

"You're very welcome." Kagome stepped away from InuYasha and walked over to the stereo set. Turning it on, one of her favorite Christmas carols came on.

_The mood is right  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

Kagome went back over to where InuYasha stood, took his hand, and pulled him down on the couch. There, they curled up together and Kagome fell asleep in InuYasha's warm and strong arms.

The party's on  
The feelin's here  
That only comes  
This time of year

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
The choir of children sing their song  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding Ohhhh  
Ohhhhhhh

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

The word is out  
About the town  
To lift a glass  
Ahhh don't look down

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

The choir of children sing their song  
They practiced all year long  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong

The party's on  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

The moon is right  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Christmas time

* * *

Author's Note: **HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL! (or Kwanza or Hanukkah)**

Length: 6 Microsoft Word Pages; 2,317 Words

Date: December 24, 2004


End file.
